


天下大乱

by plaguecity



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha!Oskar von Reuenthal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death!Reuenthal, M/M, Omega!Reinhard von Lohengramm, War!Reinhard, but there are only two of them, the other two quitted their jobs :(, will they appear again though? have a good guess, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguecity/pseuds/plaguecity
Summary: 死亡骑士!罗严塔尔 x 战争骑士!莱因哈特Alpha!罗严塔尔 x Omega!莱因哈特奥贝斯坦是一个天使（literally
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 7





	1. 000

他们是一对老搭档。  
刚开始的时候，他们有四个。战争、死亡、瘟疫和饥荒。后来瘟疫和饥荒退出了，职业厌倦，他们这样说。他们交出神力，回归凡人。  
于是现在他们还剩两个。

罗严塔尔是死亡在人间的名字。白天，他有一份咨询公司的工作，为IT公司和他们的硬件供应商提供特殊服务——不是你想的那种。  
早上9点，罗严塔尔准时从80平方英尺的床上起来。喝完昨晚剩在床头的酒，他走进浴室。  
镜子里的眼睛一黑一蓝，也就是一白一金，他的同事们便叫他金银妖瞳。  
罗严塔尔抹好发蜡，放回须后水，正了正领带，夹起公文包。  
他大概是世界上少数这样打扮而不会被误认为卖保险的人。

上午9点20，罗严塔尔堵车在桥上。  
他的头上五米在鸣笛，脚下五米也在鸣笛。他沐浴在立体环绕交响乐中，阳光刺眼，声音刺耳。  
有人敲他的车窗。  
一个小胡子男性，头顶一个篮子。他踩着一辆飞行板，往下三十米能看到桥上的磁力柱。  
“要水么？”他问。  
“飞行板严禁上桥。”罗严塔尔回答，递上一张钞票。  
“昨天堵了25分钟。”小胡子从篮子里拿出一瓶冰水，用脖子上的毛巾擦了擦。  
罗严塔尔等着他找零。  
“不过今天是周二，”他数了十一个硬币，“得更久。”  
罗严塔尔接过零钱，关上窗户，小胡子飞开了。  
他摊开手掌，有两个硬币是游戏币。  
罗严塔尔看着后视镜交警的红灯。  
希望他们抓到他。

上午10点，死亡离开金门大桥。

今天的客户是一家云存储硬件供货商。  
客户经理把罗严塔尔带到机房，机箱们摆成一个迷宫。  
“我们已经尽了最大的努力，”经理告诉他，“但是没人知道为什么它还是不工作。” 当科学失败，人们遂求助于信仰。

罗严塔尔是一个祈祷师。  
“不要打扰我。”他说，然后关上门。  
机箱们高大严肃，裸露虬结的接线上爬满蓝色的虫子。  
只有罗严塔尔看得见它们。  
罗严塔尔拿出一瓶高档香水。并不是真的香水，他只是需要个媒介。但是他入这行两百年了，罗严塔尔是一个有仪式感的人。  
他找了个虫子最多的地方，开始喷洒。虫子纷纷死亡掉落，硅基集群重获新生。  
没必要全杀完，罗严塔尔不断重新调整，好的集群要和虫子共生。

下午2点，工作接近尾声。他找了把椅子坐下，从公文包拿出小说，翻开书签那一页。  
他的咨询按小时收费。  
5点，罗严塔尔放下小说，给工作扫尾。  
客户经理千恩万谢。罗严塔尔的服务在业内有口皆碑，但效率之高还是出乎意料。  
“我从来没有见过这么高效的祈祷师。”经理表示。  
罗严塔尔把自己的名片递给他。  
“下次直接找我，给你打折。”

罗严塔尔用不菲的小费吃了晚饭。7点，他准备开始另一份工作。  
他站在传送柱旁。传送柱长得像一个垃圾桶，闻起来像一个垃圾桶，路过的人往里扔垃圾。  
罗严塔尔往垃圾桶里吐了口唾沫。传送柱惊醒，开始扫描他。  
他从来不喜欢这个验证，不够优雅。但是拖延症让他一直忘记写报告申诉。  
扫描完毕，罗严塔尔消失了。  
只有他们才能用这套传送柱。解析重构能复原肉体，但是会损伤灵魂。他们没有灵魂。

一秒钟后，罗严塔尔出现在一片紫色的沙漠。

纯金的盘子和纯银的酒杯堆放在沙上，单座式反坦克火箭筒的三脚架埋入宝石池，盛满葡萄酒的木桶歪倒在双人沙漠摩托的座驾。  
一座白色的碗矗立在它们之间。  
碗蕊的赌场亮若白昼，音乐狂轰滥炸，半醉的alpha们争吵喧哗。

这种alpha聚集的地方，一向是战争的首选。而挑起事端也很简单。比如，一个金发的omega。  
罗严塔尔一眼就看见了人群中的战争。战争留着金色的长发，穿着柔软的白袍，戴着纯金的手镯和项链。战争所到之处，冬蔷薇的花香如橄榄油浸润火药。  
战争当然也有一个人间的名字：莱因哈特。

他在沙丘的树下向莱因哈特打招呼，莱因哈特也看到了他。  
“你迟到了。”莱因哈特用口型说。  
“就五分钟。”罗严塔尔比划。  
然后战争开始行动。

罗严塔尔欣赏着碗中冒窜的热意，一声枪响，一连串枪响，然后整个碗发出持续的轰鸣。  
莱因哈特从火光中悄然离开。他正要走向沙丘，又突然停下。

他漏了一个。  
那是一个半大的小男孩，性腺还没发育完全。莱因哈特折回去。  
莱因哈特抚摸小男孩的头顶，罗严塔尔听不到他的搭档说了什么，大概是“为了我”一类的鬼话，然后塞给小孩一把半自动步枪。  
小男孩鼓起勇气，抱着沉重的步枪冲入混乱，不负众望的被射成了筛子。  
莱因哈特终于向他走来。  
这就是他的搭档，每个月那几天的室友，爱岗敬业的战争。

新鲜的灵魂开始出现在尸堆上方，现在轮到罗严塔尔干活了。  
他走下沙丘，拿出工具：一把镰刀。是的，他是一个审美古典的死亡。

罗严塔尔技法娴熟。先大概把完全离体的灵魂分成几类，以便回家后按成色归档，再拽出半离体的灵魂，有的人抵抗激烈，他就补上一刀。他做的又快又好。

在罗严塔尔忙上忙下干活的时候，莱因哈特换了衣服，开始给散落的武器分类造册。  
他们几乎同时结束工作。  
莱因哈特拿了两个杯子，罗严塔尔投币，莱因哈特接了一杯樱桃汽水一杯马提尼，罗严塔尔撕下自动打印的发票。莱因哈特把杯子递给罗严塔尔，给发票拍照。这是下班后的欢乐时光。

罗严塔尔喝空了杯子，截屏收获灵魂的计数给搭档看。  
“Alpha确实天生缺陷。”莱因哈特点评战果。  
“这是性别歧视。”他的搭档抗议。  
“我随口一说。”  
“我也随口一驳。”  
罗严塔尔收回手机。  
“把截图发到工作群里。”莱因哈特坚持。  
“工作群也只有我们两个人。”  
“这是原则问题。”  
罗严塔尔只好妥协。莱因哈特也上传了发票。  
工作群的群主是战争，成员列表没有更新，还是显示的四个。

瘟疫和战争曾经如影随形。直到有一天，瘟疫拿出体检报告：他长出了一颗良心，发现的时候已经是晚期。这是工伤，他忧郁的告诉战争。第二天他提出辞职。于是瘟疫就此消失。  
饥荒一度也是死亡的良伴。我爱上了一个女人，那天早上饥荒收拾行李，而且她爱的还不是你。我想做人，他如此总结。于是饥荒也离开。  
现在是2333年，一个科技高度发达、传染病销声匿迹、食物堆积如山，而人类依然乐此不疲的追求战争、奔赴死亡的世界。


	2. 001

传信天使在人间的形象是一人一狗。  
“我有新任务给你们。”人说。狗啜了一口鸡汁土豆泥。  
“它不那么挑食了。”莱因哈特若有所思。  
“两千年了，狗也会成长。”罗严塔尔评论。  
“但不会改变太多，”人慈爱的看着狗，“原味土豆泥就不行。”  
“什么新任务，巴尔？”莱因哈特拉回话题。  
天使人的那一部分，巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦意味深长的拿出手机，“我们最好在加密频道说。”  
“……我们在悬崖上，巴尔，这里没人。”  
悬崖上插着一把沙滩伞，伞下是一张快餐桌，桌子正中摆着铁制底座的十字架，冷风从他们三个一模一样的黑风衣里呼啸而过。  
“人贵慎独，”奥贝斯坦坚持，“不是人也一样。”  
“那你为什么一直不进工作群？”  
“你什么时候把那两个废弃账号清出去？”  
“……把加密频道发给我。”

奥贝斯坦讲解完任务，导出记录，解散了临时频道。  
“我们其实不需要跑这么远碰头，”罗严塔尔指了指自己和莱因哈特，“每次都是我开车。”  
“最近油价跌了。”莱因哈特开导他。  
奥贝斯坦要求他俩起身。他扔掉快餐桌，折起沙滩伞扛在肩上，狗后脚站立，前脚抱着十字架。  
“我不开车。我今天的运动步数达标了。”他敲了敲手环，那像一串报废的眼球。  
莱因哈特和罗严塔尔的视线跟着飘向海面的快餐桌移动。  
“它是可降解的，”奥贝斯坦注意到了，“别担心。”

和传信天使告别，他们徒步走下悬崖。  
“你应该把车开上来。”  
“我在想，那是个好主意。我是说运动步数。”  
“我不需要。你的问题在于你那份朝九晚五的工作。”  
“那不是我的问题，”罗严塔尔随手把一个鹰巢摆正，小鹰惊异的看着他们，“那是我的解答。”  
“它是一个好解答吗？”  
“到目前为止，还不错。我这个月重了三磅。”  
“听上去不像是一个好解答。”  
“我两百年来体重波动没再超过四磅。”  
他们已经走到了交界处，由于崖壁的角度，再走下去头就会先碰到水面。罗严塔尔今天也抹了发蜡。  
他跳了下去，稳稳落在海面上，莱因哈特落在他旁边。  
罗严塔尔发动汽车，莱因哈特靠在崖壁上，等待汽车把进的水抖干。  
“你和你的身体相处的不错。”他接着刚才的话题。  
罗严塔尔耸耸肩，“它只是一具人间的肉体，不过确实，我很满意。”  
他拉开车门，莱因哈特坐进副驾，副驾自动给他戴上耳机，他摘了下来。  
“既然我们没有灵魂，肉体就差不多是我们的全部。”  
“你说的对，”罗严塔尔关上门，汽车向岸边飞去，“那么我和我自己这两百年来相处的不错。”  
“说起来，我一直没搞清楚。”进入城区后，罗严塔尔刷卡让汽车贴上一条导轨，开始自动驾驶。  
“你在不工作的时候做什么工作？”  
“你不会想要知道。”  
罗严塔尔看了他一眼。  
“我大概可以想象。不过我以为那种工作一般在晚上营业。”  
“你最好不要这么说，我现在差不多能听懂你的所有话。”  
“不错，”罗严塔尔夸赞，“两千年了，狗都会成长，何况是你。”  
“我不太喜欢这个递进关系。”  
“你都会成长，何况是狗？”  
“这样感觉更对一点。”  
罗严塔尔笑了，莱因哈特戴上耳机。

他把莱因哈特送到他指定的地方，一个市立图书馆。他从来不知道莱因哈特的家在哪，每次都是不同的地方。  
“你是我见过最要求进步的战争。”罗严塔尔恭维。  
“仿佛你见过许多战争。”  
“我见过许多战争，它们都很野蛮。”  
“你这样说仿佛不认识我。”   
“我认识你才这样说。”  
“并没有它们。世界上只有一个战争，只有我，”莱因哈特挤压风衣下摆，那里沾到了海水，“不过无论如何，我不是去看书。”  
“我是去引起混乱。”他眨了眨眼。  
“也就是说，”罗严塔尔故作惊诧，“在你不工作的时候，你在加班？”  
“并不是那样，”莱因哈特笑了一下，向他挥手告别，“没有死亡的战争只是混乱，那谈不上是加班。”  
“你可以试试找个稳定的工作，”罗严塔尔也向他摆手，“然后你就会有生活。”  
他调转方向离开。

车开回桥上的时候他想起一件事，他忘记约这次出任务的时间了。  
好在桥上又堵车了。他拿出手机，在工作群发信息：什么时候出任务？  
一直等到车流重新通畅也没人回应，看来那是一场漫长的混乱。  
他等了三天。  
三天后，莱因哈特回消息了。  
他约了月底，然后问：我要去哪找工作？

给战争找一份稳定的工作并不容易。  
“教育背景？”  
“你能想到现在几乎所有最好的大学......肄业。”  
“一个毕业都没有？”  
“有很多，但那已经是几百年前的事了。”  
“......没关系，有的工作不需要太好的教育背景。”  
“你的最近一段工作经历？能写出来的那种。”  
莱因哈特忧郁的从窗户前退回。  
“恐怕没有。”  
罗严塔尔往威士忌里加了一块冰，莱因哈特坐到桌旁。  
“技能？”  
“武器维修与操作？某方面的记忆力，读地图，找路......你记得上个月，在我的指点下你三分钟就脱离海底立交？你一般得开30分钟。”  
“能证明你技能的结果？证书或者展示项目......顺带一提，那是因为我不着急。”  
“没有。证书或者展示项目，都没有。”  
罗严塔尔删掉了十几个海投简历的网站链接。  
“只能找关系了。”  
“我没有人间的关系。”  
“我知道，”罗严塔尔起身来到窗边，把送货无人机放进来，“虽然不多，但是我有。”  
“除此之外，不想上班第一天就被开除的话，学着干点别的。”  
“比如？”  
“它在窗外徘徊十几分钟了，”罗严塔尔卸完货，又把无人机放出去，“你始终视若无睹。”  
“哦，我不认识它。我没用过。”莱因哈特开始和他一起把蔬菜、新鲜牛肉和白葡萄酒放进冰箱。  
“你怎么买菜？”  
“我去超市。我加入人群。”  
“你喜欢超市？”  
“我需要人群......有人群的地方，才有战争。”  
“我无所谓，”罗严塔尔挑出一盒过期的牛奶，关上冰箱，“死亡无处不在。”

白中带绿的液体咕嘟咕嘟流入水槽。  
“我最近天天跑来你家。”莱因哈特打开水龙头，冲干净槽口的残留。  
死亡按部就班，战争居无定所。  
“那你想在哪碰面？”  
“这里有一个我的房间。”  
罗严塔尔点头，即使每个月只有两三天，他仍是一个周到的室友。  
“还有一套我的洗漱用品。”  
罗严塔尔明白了，“可以，不过有条件。”  
“我们得分摊房租，你可以少出一点。”  
“等我找到工作之后怎么样？”  
“等你收到头两张薪水支票之后。”  
“你是一位绅士，奥斯卡。”  
“货真价实，有口皆碑。”


	3. 002

“我是一个笑话——”  
“自我反省是好事。不过也不用这么严格。”罗严塔尔漫不经心的打断他。  
海底隧道又堵车了。  
世界上到处都在堵车，有人的地方就有人开车，有车的地方就会堵车。归根结底，是因为人太多了——这是当然了。自从瘟疫和饥荒跑了以后，就只剩战争和死亡还在兢兢业业的工作。人手，哦不，神手不够，人口于是一路飙升。

“听我说完，”莱因哈特不满。  
“我是一个笑话解说员，你那个老朋友最后给我敲定的工作。小时工作制，主要工作内容是在各种重要饭局上，解释甲方领导讲的笑话的笑点，确保合同顺利进行。……你在听我说话吗，奥斯卡？”  
罗严塔尔停下狂按驱逐声纳的手。围绕着他们的乌贼群终于散开，留下一团墨迹。罗严塔尔疑心自己从中看出了“傻x”两个字。  
他摇头责备自己丰富的负面想象力，跟着队伍继续驱车前进。  
10米之后，他再次被迫停下。不远处又一群不明海洋生物蠢蠢欲动。  
他的视线在莱因哈特脸上和窗外逐步接近的鳗鱼——大概是鳗鱼——们之间游移。  
……实在不行的话他可以收割了这帮愚蠢的动物。这虽然不算业绩——众所周知，低等动物没有灵魂——但他不想再洗一次车了。这些玩意会喷黏液！

“你到底有没有听到我在说什么？”  
莱因哈特认为搭档的态度非常不尊敬，这给了他正当还击的理由。  
他于是猛按仪表盘上的喇叭。离得最近的罗严塔尔差点聋了。

“鳗鱼……哦不，笑话解说员？解释笑点？不错，很适合你……”罗严塔尔不得不面对他。  
他的刻板印象开始发作，在心里咒骂omega们是多么不可理喻的生物。他没看到他在努力开车吗？他们两个人都快迟到了！  
莱因哈特余怒未消。  
战争一言不发的注视着死亡，暗示他对他的第一份合法工作不够关心。  
罗严塔尔决定再多说两句，加以弥补。

“首先，我对你理解笑点的能力毫无怀疑。”他以一个诚挚的谎言作为开场白。  
“只是，如果你解释完笑点，人们还是没有笑呢？那该怎么办……顺带一提，那人不是我的老朋友，只是我的老熟人。”更严格的说是老客户。  
朋友和熟人和客户的区别类似于牛奶、酸奶和奶油：主要取决于搅拌力度和发酵时机。你如果把一罐新鲜牛奶放在那而不做别的什么，只要时间足够久的话——它就放坏了。  
当然，这种哲学道理罗严塔尔只会自己默默留着，他怀疑他的搭档缺乏必要的智慧来理解它。

“首先，”莱因哈特用一模一样的句式回答他。  
“我们有入职培训，有一本很厚的手册，详细记载了世界上几乎所有的笑话和笑点分析——顺带一提，我第一天就全部背下来了。其次，如果解释完了还是没有人笑，我还可以做第二件事……我可以制造混乱，这样人们就会忘记刚才的尴尬。”  
“不错，你看我说什么来着，这真是很适合你……我对你一直很有信心。”罗严塔尔半真半假的恭维。车队又动了，这次他前进了整整100米。  
看来人类真的是太闲了……时至今日他们的自相矛盾程度还能让罗严塔尔感到惊讶。他以为他的工作，给不明原因歇菜的计算机集群做祈祷，就已经足够证明这一点。  
但是显然，莱因哈特的工作说明这方面的论据实在是无穷无尽。  
……不过，“我们”？莱因哈特这份多此一举的工作还有同事吗？  
那也许比工作本身对他更有帮助……  
但对他的同事们来说就未必如此。

“我对自己也很有信心，”莱因哈特把他的恭维全盘收下。  
罗严塔尔感到一丝难以忍受。出口明明就在眼前，车队又停下了。  
“你们有多少人参加入职培训？你的同事们看起来怎么样？”  
他放弃挣扎，松开方向盘，扭头认真和莱因哈特讲话。  
“不少，”战争似乎对堵车毫无感觉，毕竟他一向只负责蹭车，而从不自己开车。  
“都挺年轻的……一大半是omega，也有一些alpha，一个beta都没有……”  
这么无聊的工作要那么多omega和alpha干什么？罗严塔尔感到奇怪。然后他看着莱因哈特的脸想到了。  
“……他们是不是，都还挺漂亮的？”  
莱因哈特点头。以世俗的标准来说，应该算是。  
罗严塔尔在心里向人类道歉。  
这份工作当然无聊了，因为重点并不在于他们要做什么，而在于他们要陪在那里说话……这不就是陪酒吗！  
他的老客户不愧是一条资源遍天下的老狐狸，为了给莱因哈特找到一份适合他的稳定工作，可谓煞费苦心。

“你问这个干什么？”莱因哈特有些怀疑。也许罗严塔尔的老毛病又犯了。  
“……随便问问，闲聊你明白吗？这也是一项混日子……我是说上班的重要技能。”  
罗严塔尔不准备告诉他真相。莱因哈特一天不找到稳定工作、拿到薪水支票，他就得独立负担全部的房租——内岛的三室一厅可是很贵的。  
鸣笛声响成一片。  
罗严塔尔注视前方：从出口到这里导轨已经清空了。他们堵住了后面所有的车队。  
他默默重新发车。

“你堵住了后面的人，”他的搭档似乎觉得他自己看不出来，非要给他重复一遍，“他们在鸣笛催促你——”  
“那是因为我刚才在和你说话！”罗严塔尔逐步提高车速。  
“为什么每次都是我开车？你这么多指导意见，下次你来好了。”他的座驾一跃而出，然后湿淋淋的一屁股跌落在地，吭哧吭哧的重新找到地面导轨挤进去。  
“……我不开车。”莱因哈特找到耳机戴上，开始假装听音乐。  
他并不是不会。但是以前都有别人给他当司机，他想保留这个习惯。他已经改变了很多，也可以稍微保留一点点。  
那人曾经承诺他永远不需要自己开车。

“您预约的时间窗口已经过了。”黑色卷发的美女侍应生告诉他们。  
“桌子被别人占去了吗？”  
“那倒没有。不过按照规定，您二位得重新排队……在这样的日子情侣卡座可是很抢手的。”  
罗严塔尔皱眉。  
莱因哈特用口型对他说，“我早说什么来着”。  
他更加烦躁了，甚至开始后悔为什么答应和他约会。

是的，这是战争和死亡的第一次约会。  
虽然他们的肉体——人间的肉体——发生关系要早得多。

最开始是罗严塔尔提的建议，如果莱因哈特想要学习他的解答，就要有一份稳定的工作，然后是一份稳定的情感关系，这样才能逐渐学会生活。  
但是他没想到莱因哈特接下来立刻说，“那你怎么样——我和你？”  
这引起了罗严塔尔对一个古老哲学命题的沉思：兔子到底应不应该吃窝边草，即使那棵草看上去很好吃。  
然后他更进一步，发展出自己的新命题：就算吃了，兔子和草那能算谈恋爱吗？  
毕竟，他是一个alpha，而他是一个omega，发生肉体关系还可以说是友情互助。但稳定的情感关系……又是另一回事了。

“我对此受宠若惊，”他斟酌的回答他美貌惊人的搭档兼室友，“但是你看……”  
“我没法为了一朵花抛弃整个花圃，那朵花再好看也不行。”他实话实说。他们认识两千年了，没必要来虚的。  
出乎意料，莱因哈特体谅的点头。  
“我没说要你放弃什么呀？稳定并不意味着单一……就像现在人们说的，那个什么，开放关系？那样也可以。”  
他对他刮目相看了一秒。  
莱因哈特最近确实是显得智慧了不少，罗严塔尔甚至开始反省自己受了刻板印象多少危害。或许就像他自己说的那样……奥贝斯坦的狗都能改变，何况是莱因哈特呢！

但他还是不得不提醒他。  
因为他注意到当他的态度松动以后，莱因哈特已经蠢蠢欲动想要撕掉他们卧室里的警示牌。那上面写着一行提示——“发情期文明性交：做爱不走心，约炮不谈情。”  
这就是认识一个人太久的坏处——你不得不知道他的全部前科。  
他没有阻止他把警示牌扔进垃圾桶。  
罗严塔尔只是问莱因哈特，“你知道认真开始一段关系的诀窍是什么吗？”  
对方果不其然一阵摇头。  
“别太认真。尤其是你，莱因哈特……别太认真，懂吗？”  
他毫不犹豫的点头了。  
他知道他没有懂。

他确实没有懂。在侍应生说了要他们重新排队以后，莱因哈特居然真的往旁边走，准备重新排队了。  
罗严塔尔一把拉住他的手。  
然后他立刻想要放开，因为莱因哈特回握住了他，并且用近乎含情脉脉的眼神看着他。  
他知道他那并不是含情脉脉。他的搭档就是这样——你跟他说了一万次别太认真，他还是会不由自主的认真起来。几乎像是某种强迫症。  
不过现在他并不仅是他的搭档了。理论上来说，现在他们是情侣。  
实习情侣，至少。

他打量着莱因哈特身上的一袭纯白裙式礼服，那还是他给他挑的。从莱因哈特的工作衣柜里。  
战争的工作衣柜——他真正的那份工作——里塞满了各式各样，足以在不够谨慎的人群里引起混乱的衣服；看上去随时可以参加任何主题的真人秀。  
但是莱因哈特自己的衣柜，生活用的衣柜里，只有一种衣服，复制粘贴似的挂了一排——全是黑色长风衣。  
就仿佛他马上要去参加某种过时电子产品的发布会。

他最后强迫他从工作衣柜挑衣服，并且取下挂架上一大半的黑色风衣。  
“谁更有能力、懂得更多，就听谁的，”他提醒他，“这是你自己说的。”  
莱因哈特思考要不要加以反驳。在他看来，罗严塔尔混乱的感情记录并不算多有能力的证明。  
“没有统一标准的时候，”罗严塔尔看出他在想什么。他发出警告。  
“经验就是能力。”他果决的把风衣们扔进回收箱。  
莱因哈特心痛的看着回收箱被胶条封口，请出门外。他认为罗严塔尔的审美有问题，但是他什么也没说。他是真的很想开始一段新生活。抄作业也行。  
他可以为此作出一些让步。

罗严塔尔示意莱因哈特挽住他的胳膊，两人极具气势的重新站回侍应生面前。  
“美丽的女士，”他异色的眼睛盯住侍应生，力道、角度，都非常讲究。  
“我们只迟到了一会儿……您愿意为我们通融一次吗？”  
他从口袋里掏出钱包，钱包里掏出小费。  
“理论上来说……”侍应生半接不接。她有点想拿出手机要个电话号码——如果莱因哈特不在这的话。  
罗严塔尔观察她片刻，做出决定。  
他状似无意的松了松自己的领子，解开衬衫第一颗纽扣。  
侍应生放行了。

“就是这样，”罗严塔尔边往里走边告诉莱因哈特，“生活有时候和工作一样，为了达到目的，可以在手段上有所通融。”  
毕竟，一般来说，只要是出卖色相能搞定的事情，他和莱因哈特中总有一个能搞定。  
“毫无疑问，”莱因哈特随声附和，“我们三个真是呆在一起太久了，对吗？”  
他们接连入座，卡座升起，艳俗的玫瑰随着流水环绕席下。  
“我们三个？”罗严塔尔借着烛光研究菜单。  
“你的这种论调……奥斯卡·冯·奥贝斯坦？”  
罗严塔尔耸肩。三人行必有我师，不是人也一样。  
“你提醒了我……”他点完菜，把甜品单给莱因哈特。  
“下次我们出来吃饭应该叫上奥贝斯坦。那样更好报销。”  
莱因哈特不太赞成，他指了指菜单下的小字。  
“你忘了我们一开始，是怎么决定不带巴尔玩的吗？”  
罗严塔尔想起来了。  
那里写着：本餐厅谢绝宠物入内。

可怜的奥贝斯坦。罗严塔尔并没有多少同情心的想。  
他扫完码，看向餐厅中心的乐队。莱因哈特也结束了点单。  
“如果一个……不管是什么，总是和另一个……不管是什么，绑在一起，”他若有所思的问莱因哈特。  
“那他真的会失去很多——不是吗？”


End file.
